I Prefer Corona
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Johnny and Carmen have a drink after a long day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One-shot for now but may write more once I finish my other main stories if anyone is interested.

 _A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun._

* * *

It had been a long and difficult day. All Carmen wanted was to do was get home, eat whatever Mama had left in the oven for her, take a hot shower, and sleep until she had to go to work again. So why were her feet leading her over to where Sensei Lawrence was sitting in front of his apartment, having a drink?

"Got another?" she asked, pointing to the Coors bottle in his hand.

"Sure," he nodded, reaching in the ice chest beside his chair. "Sit." He pointed at the seat beside him. It was the old metal loveseat style that left her so close that their legs were touching when she sat down.

She took the beer he held out, took a long drink, then laid her head back against the seat.

"Hard day?" He asked.

"I lost a patient," she said. "It doesn't matter how long I've been a nurse, I'll never get used to that."

"You work in pediatric oncology, right?" He asked, remembering that she'd told him that once.

She nodded.

"Are you ever supposed to 'get used' to losing those patients?" he asked. He reached over, intending to just pat or squeeze her hand in sympathy but as his long fingers curled around her delicate ones, he didn't want to let go,

She gave a small smile. "There are those that think so." She laced her fingers through his. "I know we aren't supposed to get attached to our patients, but they're kids and they're in the hospital for months at a time. It's hard not to sometimes." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Where is your guy tonight?"

"The same place yours is," he replied. Ever since the start of the summer, Robby had actually been coming for visitation. He knew LaRusso had something to do with that, but whatever got him there, Johnny wasn't going to complain. "They're at Hawk's playing some online video game against the Topanga dojo kids because according to Miguel, 'Those Topanga pansies want another ass whipping and can't wait for a tournament.'"

"Have I thanked you lately for the lovely language karate has taught my son?" Carmen laughed.

"He's a teenage boy," Johnny grinned. "It was already there, he just wasn't brave enough to use it in front of his mom."

"I'm proud they were able to settle their problems," she said. "I'm happy Miguel has a friend here. I know he was lonesome being the only kid in this apartment complex. Besides, it was very grown up."

"Yeah, maybe one day LaRusso and I will be that grown up," he gave wry smile. The boys had come to a truce after one, Robby found out that Johnny hadn't told them to attack his shoulder, two, that Johnny was actively trying to change some of the less honorable behaviors in the cobras, and three, LaRusso's daughter went to New Jersey for a few weeks

"Baby steps," she replied with a grin already feeling better. She didn't know why there was bad blood between Johnny and Daniel LaRusso, but the idea of the two of them fighting seemed to be a running joke between the boys. She laid her head against his shoulder and he responded by putting his arm around her shoulders and shifting slightly so that she could lean against him. She rested her hand on his knee, absentmindedly running her fingers back and forth over the faded denim jeans. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, neither talking, just letting the quiet of the courtyard surround them. It was nice. She'd honestly forgotten that it could be that nice in a man's company. Since Miguel's birth, she'd had a string of bad first and second dates with men who either lost interest upon finding out she was a mom or who thought because she was a mom she'd be desperate enough for a man that she'd do, or let them do, most anything to keep them coming round. To be fair, she had had three decent boyfriends that she was serious enough about to introduce to Miggie. She'd just drifted apart from the first two, but the third she'd left behind in Riverside. They'd tried to do the long-distance thing, texting, talking on the phone, and him driving up once for a weekend of really bad sex. Seriously, it hadn't been that bad in Riverside, what the hell had happened? Could he not perform west of Burbank? She had to catch herself from laughing out loud at that thought. She wasn't sure how she would have explained that to Sensei Lawrence.

Johnny leaned his head against Carmen's noticing that she smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, and surprisingly, hand sanitizer. Or maybe not so surprising given her job. She was looking up at the sky with her dark curls spilling over his arm, her right hand occasionally lifting her bottle to her lips, her left rubbing his knee in intoxicating circles. The silence was light and comfortable as they didn't need any words to just enjoy the warm night air and the feel of another person beside them. In that moment, all the trouble with Kreese and the dojo, Shannon and the custody hearings, or LaRusso and well, whatever bullshit he was going to drag up this week, didn't matter, didn't exist. All that mattered, all that existed, was Carmen, her head on his shoulder, her hand dancing across his knee, and the smell of vanilla, cinnamon, and just a hint of hand sanitizer clinging to her skin. Her breathing had slowed and evened out as she relaxed into his arms. If not for her hand moving, he would have thought she'd fallen asleep when she suddenly sat up straight and pointed at the sky.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "Did you see that shooting star?"

"You can't see the stars in Reseda," he chided with a snicker. "There are too many street lights. It was a plane."

She turned to face him with a smirk pulling at her lips. He was probably right, but she wasn't ready to concede the point. "Well, I like seeing shooting stars and I have had a very long and difficult day. So, I am going to choose to believe that I saw a shooting star, even in Reseda. Now, John-Boy, did you see that shooting star?"

Her smirk had become that full wide smile he loved to see and Johnny found himself smiling along with her. "Yeah, Baby, I saw it," he said, the term of endearment slipping from his lips unchecked. He pulled her back into the crook of his arm and kissing her temple. "If you saw it, I saw it."

"Thank you." She put her hand back on his leg and snuggled into him. They stayed there another hour or so until Carmen really couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and their beers had long been gone. She stood and stretched before turning to face him, finding her lips just inches from his as she looked up at him. "This was nice. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice soft and low.

Before she could change her mind, she put her hands on his waist, pressed up on her tiptoes, closing the few scant inches between their lips for one beat, two beats, three beats before she felt his hands on her shoulders, then down her back, pulling her closet, kissing her harder. Four beats, five beats, six beats, and she stepped back, breaking the kiss and practically danced across the courtyard to her door.

"By the way," she said, pausing at her door to turn back to him. "I prefer Corona."

"Sissy shit," he called back with a grin.

Still...

Three days later, Miguel wrinkled his nose as he looked in Johnny's fridge to grab he and Robby a Dr. Pepper. "Since when do you drink Corona, Sensei?" he laughed. He shut the door and walked back over to the couch, tossing Robby his drink before starting their movie again.

"I don't know," Johnny answered from his chair. "I probably bought it when I was drunk." The boys, engrossed in Star Wars again, never saw the smile that danced across his lips.

* * *

Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I own nothing you recognize. Just having fun._

The lyrics are from Thomas Rhett's T-Shirt. I thought they fit what Johnny would think is hot.

* * *

 _Next thing I know you were wearing my_

 _T-Shirt right there_  
 _Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video_  
 _Ooh ooh so hot..._

 _The way you wore, my T-Shirt_

* * *

Johnny looked out his window at the torrential downpour, wondering when it was going to let up. Robby had gone to his mom's for a few hours and the storm was keeping him from getting home. That's when he noticed that Carmen was sitting by her door. What the heck was she doing?

He opened his door and called out to her, "Why are you sitting in the rain?"

"I locked myself out," she said, shaking her head at herself.

"Well, come over here," he laughed, motioning to her.

"I'm soaked," she protested.

"So?" He shrugged. "You'll get sick out here."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Mama will be back soon."

"Yes. Get over here," he insisted.

She smiled, grateful, and dashed across the courtyard to his door. "Thank you. It rains five times a year in L.A. and I manage to lock myself out without a phone in the worst storm of the year."

"No problem. Why didn't you come over here, to begin with? You know you're always welcome," he replied.

"I didn't think you were home," she said, motioning towards his empty parking space.

"Oh, right," he said. "Robby used my car to go back to his mom's and pick up some stuff. Let me get you a towel." He went to the bathroom and came back with a fluffy towel, very glad that he'd started upgrading the things like that in his apartment.

"It's no use," she said, after drying her face and arms. "I'll just stay right here. My clothes are soaked." Her scrubs were clinging to her like a second skin.

"Nah. I'm sure Robby or I have something you can wear," he shrugged. "Go ahead to the bathroom and I'll see what I can find. You can't stay in those."

Johnny grabbed his Cobra Kai t-shirt off the top of his dresser, then looked for a pair of sweatpants. Holding up a pair, it was quickly obvious that his pants would fall off of her and even if she could tie them tight enough, they'd be way too long. Fortunately, he was able to find a pair of athletic shorts in Robby's dresser. He passed them to her then went back to finish cooking supper.

"Thank you," Carmen said, joining him in the kitchen. Her hair was loose and falling around her face in ringlets. His shirt was huge on her, hanging almost to the hem of the shorts.

Damn, she looked good. Johnny had to force himself to look away. "No problem. Want some dinner?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to put you out," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It's spaghetti. I only know how to cook enough for one or an army, or enough for Robby and Miguel if they're around. Have some," he grinned.

"How did you get locked out?" he asked, setting out plates.

"It was stupid. I came in and I realized that I left my phone in the car, so I ran out to get it, and I realized that I forgot my keys about the time the door shut," she said, laughing. "The worst part is, I'm on call but I can't get to my phone, so if they call, I'm screwed."

"Here," he handed her his phone. "Call them and give them this number until you can get your phone."

"Really?"

"No reason you should get in trouble," he shrugged.

Carmen was oddly touched. Most guys were so protective of their phones. She quickly made the call, then joined him at the table. She laughed as she picked up the beer beside her plate. Corona.

"You bought me some Corona?"

He shrugged. "You asked."

"Well, thank you. After the day I've had, I'll take it."  
"Stressful?"

"It's always stressful," she replied. "But there was no break in sight today. The patients are wonderful but the families can be draining. They don't get the prioritizing of care that we have to do because to them, their child is their only priority, and I get it. I totally get it. I mean, if Miggie was ever that sick, I'd lose my shit. I would completely fall apart. Especially, when he was younger. I mean, he is everything. When I left Ecuador, I left with nothing but the clothes I was wearing and him and he wasn't even born yet...," she stopped and put her hand over her face and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That's an awful conversation. I'm a horrible guest."

Johnny laughed, "No, you're not. I didn't realize you had to leave that fast."

"Yeah. I only had one shot. I told you that Geo was a dangerous man. It wasn't him..., not exactly..., his family..., well, thirty years ago, Jose Lanas and my father were sugar cane farmers. Our lands bordered each other. Then my father found out that Jose wasn't growing _sugar cane_ anymore. Papa refused to join in with him. Fast forward twelve years and Lanas was the most powerful man in the city and my father could barely find a buyer for his crops. Well, let's just say, it isn't a good thing to piss off Jose Lanas. Geovanni had gone to a boarding school in New York for most of his life. He seemed so smart and confident. I was dazzled. I thought he was different. I was in too deep before I found out he wasn't. When I tried to leave, it wasn't as easy as just walking out. When I got the chance, I had to drop everything and go. Besides, it all seemed tainted by that family anyway." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining dinner and it's really good. Thank you."

"You aren't ruining anything," he insisted. "I'm glad you like the spaghetti. My mom taught me how to make it. It was pretty much the only thing she could cook."

Carmen smiled. "She taught you well."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking down. "She was the best mom but she couldn't cook for anything. The smoke alarm was her oven timer. Once she married Sid, it didn't matter. She had maids and a cook and all that. But when Sid was going to be out, she'd give all of them the night off and we'd cook spaghetti together. I tried to teach Robby, but you know how it is. If it isn't on their phone, kids aren't interested in it."

"You're too young to be complaining about 'kids today'," she laughed.

"I don't think I've been accused of being 'too young' for anything in a really long time," he replied. "Where is Miguel tonight?"

"Well, he was going to Golf and Stuff with Eli and Demetri, but I'm pretty sure they didn't end up there," she replied. "Since Eli got his license and a car, they never stay home anymore. I try not to get too overprotective about it."

"You overprotective? Nah," he teased.

"You brought my son home beat to hell and said that he'd been taking karate lessons and got beat up by some kids at school," she shot back. "You didn't say that he was taking the lessons because those boys had been bullying him. You made it sound like he got beat up because of the karate lessons. I regret nothing."

"I'm just grateful that you let him come back."

"Thank Mama. She wouldn't let up on me until I let him go back. She likes you. I think you're pretty great, too," she grinned. "Especially since, you know, you haven't brought Miguel home beaten and bruised again."

"Well, there's always next week," he replied. Was Carmen flirting with him? No. She wouldn't flirt with a loser like him. But then, she had kissed him the night they had a beer together in the courtyard. But the next day, she'd gone back to acting normal, as though it had never happened. Besides, she was way too young for him. He was a senior in high school the year she was born. Even if they did, by some miracle, get together, she would just leave him for someone younger and better. Or worse, he'd do something to fuck it up, then he wouldn't just lose her, but Miguel too and that kid had become like Robby to him. He couldn't risk that. Still..., he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to do more than kiss her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless and clinging to him. He wanted her arms twined around his neck and her body pressed against his. But he couldn't have that so he'd smile and try his damnedest to remember how to be someone's friend. He suddenly realized that she was asking him something.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "What?"

"You said Robby was at his mother's. I was just asking how that was going," she repeated.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't talk to me about Shannon much. Not that I blame him. She and I haven't always had the best relationship even before Robby decided to move in here. I just wish she'd lay off him a little bit. I wish she could see that he isn't leaving her, he just wants a fresh start at West Valley. I'm just happy that Daniel was able to talk him into going back to school. If he doesn't want to go back to North Hills where he has a reputation for being a troublemaker and everyone knows he quit, why should we argue with him? I just wish she wouldn't see it as me versus her. That's only hurting Robby."

"She'll come around," Carmen said.

"I hope so," he replied.

* * *

He wasn't interested. Carmen had done everything she could to let John know that she was interested in him. She'd flirted with him all through dinner and while they were cleaning up and while he'd responded in kind with his words, he'd kept his distance physically. She'd even kissed him once, weeks ago, and he'd kissed her back, but then he'd never mentioned it after so she hadn't either. If he just wanted to be friends, she would be friends.

It was still pouring down rain and her own apartment still dark when they were done with dinner. Carmen sighed as she looked out the window. She just prayed that Miguel and Hawk weren't on the roads in the storm.

"Relax," Johnny said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "They're smart kids."

"Really?"

"No," he smirked. "They're sixteen-year-old boys, one of whom has a license and a car, that makes them categorically stupid, but they're smart enough not to be out in this."

"That makes me feel so much better," she laughed, turning to face him.

"Come on," he said, sliding his hands down her arms and holding her hand. "Let's watch a movie or something. Maybe you can work Robby's Netflix thing."

"Seriously, John?" she laughed.

"What?" he shrugged. "I had that TV for three months and didn't know it could even do that until I come home one night and Robby was watching _Twin Peaks_."

Carmen laughed again, sitting down beside him on the sofa, and grabbing the remote.

"Let's watch _The Shining_ ," he said.

"Have you lost your mind?" she shot back with a grin.

"What? I like horror movies," he shrugged.

"People who work in hospitals don't watch horror movies. I'd be terrified tomorrow, jumping every time someone walks around a corner. No."

"Whatever," he laughed. "I think you just don't like scary movies."

"How about the person who _can actually_ work the remote gets to pick the movie," she smirked, looking up at him until she realized that she'd been staring at his lips for way too long. "Oh, _The Princess Bride_! Let's watch that."

"Yeah, because that isn't going to suck or anything," Johnny scoffed and rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance but taking the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Have you ever watched it?"

"Uh.., No."

"Then shut up." She rolled her eyes, then laid her head against his shoulder, tucking her feet under her, and snuggling into his side. This was nice. "Besides, Westley is hot."

"Who is Westley?"

"Too much to explain, just watch the movie."

But Johnny was having trouble concentrating on the movie. Carmen was sitting so close she was practically in his lap. Damn it was turning him on. He was fifty-one. Not some damn teenager excited to even sit next to a girl. But damn! She looked good in his t-shirt. And if she stared at his lips like that again, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Hey, that's Russ Wheeler," Johnny said when Westley appeared on the screen.

"That's Westley."

"So you like blonde guys?" he teased.

"Just Westley," she shot back.

"Ah." He pulled her closer sliding his arm down to her waist.

She looked up at him, intending to say something about Westley's superiority to other blonde men, but instead, she found herself putting her hand on his cheek and pressing her lips against his.

Wait. This wasn't what 'friends' were supposed to do. Oh God. Why did she kiss him? He's not interested. She wasn't going to kiss him again. She started to pull away, but he stopped her, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her into his lap.

There was a million reason why he shouldn't do this but as long as she kept kissing him and rubbing the back of his neck like that, he didn't care. He kissed a trail down her neck, listening to her breath hitch as he sucked and bit where her neck curved into her shoulders. He didn't have time to wonder where this was going or what would have happened next as the sound of keys in his door made them jump apart as if they had been shocked.

"Hey, Dad, hey, Ms. Diaz," Robby said, looking confused as he shut the door behind him.

"I got locked out of my apartment," Carmen said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Oh, okay," Robby replied, walking into the small kitchen. "Miguel's home now. I ran into him at Tico's Tacos." He threw a bag up on the bar. "I got you some tacos, Dad. Anyway, he and Hawk were trying to get their friend Demetri to ask the boy behind the counter out." He turned around and started rummaging through the fridge. "Of course he was too chicken. So I asked him out."

"Wait, what?" Johnny stopped staring at Carmen as Robby's words sunk in.

"For Demetri, Dad," he clarified. "The guy brought our food over, so I told him our friend thinks you're cute. Do you want to come with him when we go to see Mission: Impossible this weekend? I thought Demetri was going to deck me, but the dude said yes so it was cool. When we left, they were sitting in the back booth talking. I brought Miggie home since I was already on my way." He grabbed a soda and turned around to look at Johnny and Carmen, finally realizing that he was interrupting something. "Um.., you know what.., I'm just going to go to my bedroom. Yeah..," He quickly rounded the counter and practically ran down the hall.

Johnny watched him go then started laughing. "It's been a long time since I was caught making out on the sofa. Never thought it would be my son that would catch me."

Carmen laughed and covered her face with her hands before looking back up with a smile. "I should probably go." She went to the bathroom to grab her wet scrubs. "I'll get your clothes back to you as soon as I can."

"No rush. You look kind of cute in my t-shirt." Johnny teased as he walked her out and stood awkwardly by the door before hugging her. "Let's go on a date," he surprised even himself by saying. "You know, somewhere where a kid won't wander in at the worst possible moment."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner? You pick where," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Sounds good. I'm off tomorrow evening," she replied.

"Karate class gets over at six, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date," she smiled.

"See you then." He leaned down and kissed her goodnight. Once she was safely inside her apartment, he walked back inside his own to see Robby sitting at the table, eating a plate of spaghetti. "Didn't you just come from eating?"

"Do we really want to talk about what we were just doing?" Robby raised his eyebrows.

"Good point. Where are my tacos?" Johnny grabbed the bag and sat down at the table with his son. Tomorrow was either going to be the best night or worst mistake of his life. Oh well, luck had to be on his side at some point in this life, right?

* * *

Please R and R.


End file.
